


Machination

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, Dark, Double Drabble, Gen, Short, Winner: Quidditch Pitch Featured Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Triwizard Cup, careful plans are set in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machination

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, today is the day I write grim things. I thought of this while in the shower. 
> 
> Takes place in Summer 1995. Word definition from [Dictionary.com](http://dictionary.reference.com/)
> 
> EDIT 7/5/08 - Lookit the shiny!

_mach·i·na·tion (māk'ə-nā'shən, māsh'-)  
n. _

_1\. The act of plotting.  
2\. A crafty scheme or cunning design for the accomplishment of a sinister end._

***

His heart tapped out a rapid, excited beat. After all these years, finally, it was happening, just as he always knew it would. 

He hadn’t anticipated the other boy, Diggory, being involved. It was regrettable of course, but perhaps, for the best. Some always benefitted more from object lessons, after all, and what better way to announce to the world that Voldemort had returned, than a sacrificial lamb so pure?

The coming year would be important. Severus would play a vital role. He resolved to speak to him at the earliest opportunity. He himself could not be directly involved, but Severus was a useful tool, one that he had kept on hand in case of such a need.

He looked up from his steepled fingertips at the two teenagers standing in front of him. 

“It is vital that you tell him nothing of import. You must obey me in this.” 

They looked discouraged, but agreed, as he knew they would. They had no choice.

Love may have designated Harry Potter as his greatest weapon for the fight ahead, but grief and anger would be the fire to temper him into steel. He would not permit sympathetic friends to quench it.


End file.
